


The Girl in My Row

by strawberryfa1ry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon besties, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbians, Roommates namo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfa1ry/pseuds/strawberryfa1ry
Summary: Nayeon’s frustration of being put in a class without her best friend quickly fades away as she takes interest to the beautiful Brunette five seats down from her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“They dropped the one class we had together? Are you kidding me?” 

“Right? Like just because I forgot to pay the fee-“ 

“Nayeon, on second thought, you’re the problem,” Jeongyeon stated loudly to Nayeon who was finishing gathering her belongings from the hallway. 

Nayeon came back into the room struggling as she carried a box of way too many clothes for her dorm size and completely dropped it on the floor. 

“I’m exhausted, can we call it a night? I’ll just unpack tomorrow before my roommate arrives,” Nayeon said as she sat on her bed next to where Jeongyeon was. She kept repositioning herself in nervousness while getting lost in thought as she stared at the floor. 

“What’s wrong Nayeon?” 

“I know it’s stupid since it’s my fault, but I cant stop thinking about how I got dropped from the actual class I wanted to take with you just to be added in a boring three hour class with absolutely no friends...” 

Jeongyeon put a reassuring arm around her friend as she listened to Nayeon ramble on about her fears about not having partners in group projects and sitting next to strangers until eventually the older girl drifted off to sleep. 

Jeongyeon took the extra blanket from the end of Nayeon’s bed and placed it on the mattress of Nayeon’s future roommate. She figured she’d just crash here tonight considering she was already going to help her friend unpack in the morning, she just hopes her roommate doesn’t arrive before she wakes up. 

~

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were startled as they were woken up by a scream and a crash in the room. After a couple seconds of readjusting her vision, Nayeon had concluded that the mysterious entity that had taken a fall in the dorm was her very own new roommate over Nayeon’s scattered belongings. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry Momo that we are meeting like this. I thought you weren’t coming till the afternoon?” Nayeon apologized as she locked eyes with her dark-haired roommate. 

“The bus ride was a lot quicker than expected…It’s alright let’s just forget this happened.” 

Nayeon nodded at that as her and her roommate locked eyes with the third girl in the room who was still sitting at Momo’s bed. Getting the hint, Jeongyeon apologetically stood up and said anything that would get her and Nayeon out of this awkward situation. 

“Um Nayeon and I are going to go down to get breakfast. We’ll be back in a bit to clean and organize.”  
Nayeon quickly agreed with her friend as they both practically ran out the door.

Both girls walked quickly side by side down the hall until Nayeon asked, “Please be honest, do you think I’ll be able to redeem myself?” 

“I’m sure of it, you don’t even know her personality yet. However, maybe I do regret signing up for a single dorm.”

“Why is that?” 

“If I had known I could’ve paid less to room with a hot dancer I’d do that any-“ Nayeon playfully hit her friend before she could speak another word. 

“Maybe you did those girls a favor after all.” 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at that comment before the girls reached their destination of the dining hall, both fully realizing another year of their colleges lives was about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon hears someone in her class talking about her and looks to see who it is....

The first day of classes had approached just a few days after the dorm move-in day and Nayeon was still freaking out at the thought of being friendless in her class.

“My life will be over shortly,” Nayeon jokingly said as she walks with Jeongyeon to this already infamous class.

“You’ll be fineeee. At least you’ll have a good story to tell when you’re out of there,” reassured her best friend.

Nayeon let out a sigh as she nodded to her friend and turned her back to walk into the grey building. After a short walk she found her class number on a door at the left of the building and quickly hurried in the classroom.

She was met in a half-filled class as she was satisfied that she actually made it on time and earlier than many of the students as she found her seat in the second row from the front of the room. 

The girl decided to zone out until the professor officially started the class for the day, but her attention was struck by accidentally eavesdropping on a conversation happening down the row from her.

“...like I do feel bad for Momo for filling out her registration late…” 

_They’re talking about her roommate?_

“I mean, we’ve found a way for all three of us living in a dorm together all of those years…”

_So, those are her friends?_

“Yeah and now she has to live with a total stranger. I totally wouldn’t want to be in her position.” 

_Excuse me?_

Granted, Nayeon was technically a stranger to these girls and Momo but still? They don’t even know her and already don’t want to be in Momo’s position? Nayeon really did not like the implications of people talking down on her when they are complete strangers to her. She glanced to her right to see who was the one talking about her and met her eyes with probably the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen. 

Nayeon completely lost the original plot of being angry at the girl as she became lost in her thoughts while looking at this girl. She could tell her bubbly nature by the way she bounced excitedly in conversations and talked brightly with her hands. She averted her gaze back to the front of the classroom before the girl or her friend noticed her staring at the beauty she was about to hate. 

She had to hold herself back from making constant glances to the other girl as the class finally started. She tried her best to focus on the syllabus being taught, but she felt her heart sprang just from being so close to the ethereal beauty in her row. 

The thoughts that raced in Nayeon’s head were loud as she thought, _What if she doesn’t even like girls? Hell, I haven’t even dated a girl. What if she hates me since I’m Momo’s “stranger” roommate. And also,_

_What’s her name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yay!!! also i hope theres at least one person who has an interest in this story! thank you

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo it’s been awhile since I wrote something so sorry if this is a bit rough plus I didn’t really know how to start it until we meet Sana so...let me know if there’s anything you want to see! 
> 
> (this would be based off of the American college system btw)


End file.
